Queen Twinrova (incomplete)
by Goddragon99
Summary: One-shot story. Alternate Timeline! Twinrova has invited Link to her kingdom without him knowing that she taking the gerudo kingdom! Rated MA for Sexual content!


Link have received a message from Queen Nabooru, wanting to meet him on a something important matter! He travels to the Gerudo kingdom, after reaching to the castle Link was stopped by the guard!

Guard #1: Halt you Link right?

Link: Yes, I am!

Guard #2: Good, I need your all weapons!

Link: Huh!

Guard #1: Sorry, but the Queen say that guest need no weapon inside the castle, so give it!

Link: Okay, I guess!

Link has willingness giving them all of his weapons even the master sword, the guards let him through the front gate of the castle, he walks to hall that lead to the throne room where the queen is!

Then an other pair of guards in front of throne room doors, so they opened the doors for him, letting him through, Link looks behind him as the guards closed the doors behind him! He looks back to see that there is no guard in the throne room.

Link: Queen Nabooru!

Link walks down toward the center in the throne room, but when he got closer, he see a familiar person is sitting on the throne chair and she is not Nabooru!

Twinrova: Hello, Link it's good see you again!

Link: Twinrova!? Why are you doing here?

Link demands that why is Twinrova doing here and she is sitting on Nabooru's chair!

Twinrova: Oh yes! You don't know, I am the new queen of the gerudo kingdom!

Link was shocked that she is the new queen!

Link: Them, Where is Nabooru? What do you do with her!

Twinrova: Oh! She right here!

Twinrova pulled on a chains in her hand, then Nabooru walks over, but she was wearing a bra and panty with a metal collar on neck!

Link: What!? What do you do with her?

Twinrova: Oh nothing, After I overthrew her I make her my slave now!

Link: You will pay for that!

Twinrova: Oh well, bring it on hero!

Link tries to grabs his sword, but he noticed that he don't have his sword because just remember that he give all his weapons to the guards before he enter!

Twinrova: Hahaha! How can you defeat me without your weapon, Link!

Link: Fine, then I will fight you barehanded!

Link charged at her, but she easily pushed the young hero back, knocking him on his rear. He tried the same tactic, but this time, she lifted him up with magic and fired a light, non-lethal ball of energy at him, knocking him unconscious.

Twinrova: Sorry, but I have plans for you!

A hour later, finally Link woke up, he sat up looking around, then he noticed that he lying on a big bed and he was naked!

Link: Ahh! Where is my clothes!?

Twinrova: You don't need clothes right now!

Link: Twinrova! Why do you take off cloth..

Link turn his head to see at Twinrova who is standing in the front bed, but he can see that the green skinned Gerudo is wearing nothing at all, her massive rack, wide hips and glistening pussy completely exposed and shimmering in the light of orange flames.

Link: Ahhh! Why are you naked too?

Twinrova: Because I have a offer for you!

Link: Huh? What kind of offer?

Twinrova: I have sex with me offering a offspring and become my king for my kingdom!

Link: W-W-WHAT!? No way, I am not becoming your king or have sex with you either!

Twinrova: Oh reallly, your mouth say no, but your friend there say other wise!

Twinrova pointed at his crotch, he look down to see what she pointing at, then he see that his dick is fully erect after seeing her sexy naked body and he covered his big cock with his hands!

Link: T-T-That means nothing, Twinrova!

Twinrova: We will see about that! It's not like you have a choice anyway! You are mine now!

Twinrova got on top of her big bed and slowly crawling towards the helpless hero on her bed!

Link: Hey, What are you doing! Get away from me!

Link tries to get away from her, but she already got close and place both of long arms on each side of him, preventing him from escape!

Link: Wait, Twinrova I have a question!

Twinrova: Hmmm! Okay I'll answer your question.

Link: Why do you not uses your magic to restrain me or tie-up mde up, if you not going to let me go anyway?

Twinrova: That's because this is far more fun and you are defenseless anyaway, so it no need for me to restrain you with my magic and I know that you try to waste time to think up aplan, but it's not to happen!

Link: No, waited!

Twinrova leaned closer at Link trying to kiss him, he try to push her away with his arms, but her large size and strength overpowering him, so she pinned down Link's hand with her arms and started slowly kissing him from his neck to his stomach. Twinrova keep on kissing near his crotch without trying touching his cock teasing him and he know what she try to do!

Link: Stop your teasing, I know that you trying to make beg for you to suck my dick, but I will not beg!

Twinrova: Oh really! I will make you beg neither way!

Twinrova begin kissing all over his dick getting every spot she can even his balls!

Link: Ohhh!

Her kisses making Link to moans and make his dick even harder than before!

Twinrova: Oh did my kisses felt so good!

Link look away from she, trying hide his redish face!

Link: N-N-No its do not feel good!

Twinrova: Okay, I will kiss way better then.

Twinrova goes back kissing his throbbing dick and Link is still moaning during her kisses! After few minutes his dick started twitch and Twinrova can feel it, so she stopped kissing his dick!

Link: Hey, why do you stopped?

Twinrova: Oh, so you like my kisses!

Link: W..W..What!? N..No way I don't like your kisses! no more teasing it will not work on me!

Twinrova: Okay, no more teasing! Let get straight to the point!

Twinrova slides his cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down his shaft, moaning as it slides quite easily down her throat. Link grunts as he feels his sensitive head poke against the back of her throat, impressed that the Gerudo witch has no struggle taking his entire length into her mouth, even keeping her lips at the base of his cock for roughly a minute while her tongue swirls around his erect member.

She soon comes up for air, her saliva spilling onto her chin as she looks at Link with a grin.

Twinrova: Impressed? And that was only to warm you up. Mmh, just look at how much stiffer and bigger you have become. Trust me, you will find that even at my age, I am still full of surprises~!

The hero looks down at his saliva-covered shaft, realizing that his cock is larger than it's ever been, with veins throbbing with blood to keep it hard.

Twinrova: Oh, we're going to have so much fun together, my precious boy,

Twinrova huffs as she starts to play with her pussy.

Twinrova: You're going to fill me with your unprotected dick and fill up my womb with your seed, and we going to have our Gerudo daughter to our kingdom!


End file.
